


Emotions

by Jyushiko_OsomatsuTrash (DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fights, Hitsugaya kinda OOC, Hiyori is kinda okay, How Do I Tag, Rangkiku OOC too..., Shinji is not okay..., but at the same time not, still dont know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope/pseuds/Jyushiko_OsomatsuTrash
Summary: Summary: Emotions are dangerous things to shinigami… Just imagine the rampages but, with a Vizard? Hitsugaya learns this the hard way during the battle with Aizen. Emotions are not something to toy with or to be ignored easily.





	Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: So, this is my take on what happened or could have and what a lot of us thought, should have happened during the battle with Aizen and Hiyori’s injury.
> 
> Summary: Emotions are dangerous things to shinigami… Just imagine the rampages but, with a Vizard? Hitsugaya learns this the hard way during the battle with Aizen. Emotions are not something to toy with or to be ignored easily.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but, the plot. All credit goes to the original owners.
> 
> NOW, ENJOY THE STORY!

All eyes were on Hiyori’s falling body as it fell painfully slowly. Shock filled most of their systems as the ex-lieutenant continued to fall everyone too frozen to move to catch her. They all flinched as a powerful blast of spiritual power hit the air.

 

Hitsugaya turned around to stare in shock at Shinji who was shaking violently, trembling hands clutching his head as his fingers wove through the blond strands. The blonde's eyes were wide with fear and a wildness only shown in a Hollow's eyes.

 

“Hi...yori…” The bucktooth male whimpered. “I-I’m sorry Hiyori…”

 

Slowly, the brown eyes turned gold and brown with a black background. Reiatsu started collecting around his face, creating pharaohs hollow mask and Hitsugaya’s eyes widened as the dress shirt began to tear as Shinji’s dress shirt began to tear as his form began to change not remotely human. A Hollow form.

 

He kept the same lithe body shape but, his neatly cut short blond hair grew down to his waist, his hollow mask had finished creating on his face but, without even looking at his eyes, they could tell he wasn’t there. Silence followed after the transformation.

 

It was soon disrupted by a loud mixture of a scream and a roar, and Hitsugaya was faintly sure they could all hear Shinji’s voice somewhere in the mix.

 

Eyes flickering towards Aizen, Hitsugaya felt a cold dread fill his stomach as he noticed the cold fear in the traitor's eyes.

 

_ ‘He brought this monster here,’ _ He thought bitterly.  _ ‘But, he doesn’t know how to control him…’ _

 

The brown haired male was about to shunpo away but, the Hollow was faster. With speed unknown, the out of control blond launched into Aizen with surprising force. The two collide with the desert floor harshly making a small dent appear in the sandy terrain and kicking dust and sand up everywhere.

 

He heard a stifled gasp behind him and the child looking captain whirled around to stare at Ichigo in a mixture of shock and panic.

 

_ ‘When did he get here?’  _ He thought feeling sick at the horrible sounds of the scuffle going on behind him.

 

“What’s going on?” Ichigo growled at Hitsugaya.

 

“Shinji… lost control…” Rose answered instead. The pale blond was leaning heavily against Love. “We have to stop him… before he hurts…”

 

“Who? Aizen?” Hitsugaya found himself cutting the other male off. Rose’s dark brown orbs stared daggers at him icily.

 

“No.” The older male seethed. “I was saying before he hurts himself or worse…”

 

“What about the rest of us?” Rangiku gaped. “What if he hurts us?”

 

“We don’t care you, idiots!” Mashiro giggled. “We’re allies of Ichigo. Shinji’s our leader, your stupid war doesn’t matter anymore. Only Shinji’s safety.”

 

“Ichigo, can’t you talk some sense into them?” Hitsugaya snapped at the substitute shinigami, who only shook his head grimly.

 

“They came as help. Not  _ subordinates _ .” He countered. “Their leader is at stake, and they’re willing to do anything to help him. Even if it means taking out their former…  _ acquaintances _ .”

 

Everyone quietly noted the way he refrained from using the word ‘allies’.

 

“There are innocent people still here.” Rangiku tried to reason.

 

“Innocent people who turned their backs on them when they were forced to be Hollowfied.” A new voice answered. “Innocent people they protected in their time of need, only to be abandoned in their own.”

 

They are all turned around to find Urahara walking towards them a dark look crossing his face.

 

“But, still-” Whatever Rangiku was going to say was cut off by an explosion behind her.

 

Looking over they saw Shinji lift himself up before the horrendous roar mixture hit the air again. Blood was splattered on his black dress pants and orange dress shirt, tears and rips on other parts of it, making it nearly unrecognizable. Aizen's’ form lay crumpled underneath him, at first glance Hitsugaya assumed he was dead but, then he caught sight of the shallow rise and fall of his chest.

 

_ ‘He should have killed you…’  _ He bitterly thought. _ ‘But, now that you’re defeated… what do we do?’ _

 

He was startled out of his thoughts when all the Vizards along with Ichigo placed their Hollow masks on their faces and got into fighting positions. Rangiku turned to stare at them in shock and anger.

 

“What are you doing?!” She cried out. “You’ll destroy everything!”

 

“Ain’t that a shame?” Lisa snarked. “Be grateful we’re too worried about to wait him out.”

 

“That would be troublesome.” Hachi mumbled quietly, moving his mask to the side to dab at some of the beading sweat. “Who knows what the strain would do to his body…”

 

Hitsugaya felt rage hit him like a boulder.  **_They were acting as if Shinji was their biggest problem…_ **

 

“What abou-” The silver haired male began before he was suffocated with an overpowering reiatsu. He noticed the hollowfied Shinigami were the only ones unaffected, a bitter feeling overcame him.

 

_ ‘Why are they so special?’  _ He thought.  _ ‘They’re freaks of the Soul Society.’ _

 

Soon, he regretted that thought. It wasn’t their fault they were like this… it was Aizen’s.

 

He watched in fascinated shock as the Hollows worked. They jumped around, nimbly dodging attacks before dishing out powerful attacks of their own. He felt like a burden, just standing there and he could tell Rangiku felt the same as he watched her clenched fist tremble next to her waist, her face upset and angry.

 

“We have to do something…” She whispered.

 

“There isn’t anything you can do…” Urahara said. “They can take Shinji down without killing him.”

 

“We should just kill him.” He found himself saying, without thinking. Instantly, all eyes turned to him. Rangiku looked shocked while Urahara looked angered at the suggestion. “It’s not like anybody would miss him and he’s just causing trouble.”

 

“Take that back right now.” He heard a weak voice from behind him.

 

Looking over, he saw Hiyori leaning heavily against 4th divisions Unohana. The pigtailed wearing girl looked pissed.

 

“I said,” The blond growled. “To take it back right fucking, NOW!”

 

Hitsugaya looked at her before his eyes trailed back towards the ground, head bowed in submission.

 

“I’m sorry, I was out of line…” He felt sick and wrong saying the words but, he knew when he was in the wrong.

 

“Good. Now,” She looked up at the battle all anger gone. “Let them deal with dickhead Shinji.”

 

\--- 

 

Hitsugaya could only stare, the battle seem to drag on forever. At first, he thought it was pointless but, he noticed Shinji seemed to be slowing down. Dodging more, attacking less. Finally, Hachi seemed to find a weak point. When the gentle giants attack hit, they all watched as Shinji’s body began to fall from the sky. He saw from the corner of his eye, Ichigo leap and land underneath the blonde catching him as the older male slammed painfully into the ground.

 

Everyone ran towards the downed pair in the middle of the crater. When they reached the pair, Hitsugaya could hear the sounds of a small scuffle happening before everything was quiet.

  
The dust cleared enough to see Ichigo clutching a crying Shinji tightly to his chest as sobs wracked the thin frame. It was there and then, HItsugaya learned emotions were dangerous for Vizards.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This what I wish would have happened fic is finally finished and I feel accomplished and happy.
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> R&R


End file.
